


Watchful Gaze

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Yeah that's right, let alex rest 2k5ever, let ben rest 2k5ever, making another one, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben finds out that Alex just likes to watch him, and enjoys it more than he would have expected.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Kudos: 2





	Watchful Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Look, thanks to RQG 188 we found out that Alex can't look at Ben's face without loosing his train of thought. This just... happened. Thanks to my wonderful friend for the inspo <3 <3

Ben breathed deeply, what could perhaps even be considered a sigh of complete contentment, as he awoke slowly. Him and Alex had thrown on a movie, and curled up on the couch solely for the purpose of resting after a long week. Even before Ben opened his eyes he could feel Alex still curled around him, all tangled together so he barely knew where he ended and Alex began. But he could feel Alex's thumb rubbing against his side where his shirt had ridden up, and it made him smile. Ben always loved how tactile Alex was, how much he just loved to touch and feel. Sometimes it led to sex, sometimes it didn't, Ben loved it no matter where it went or stayed.

Ben finally opened his eyes, curious if Alex was awake or was in that half awake state he tended to end up in when he couldn't sleep, but was too exhausted to actually stay fully awake. He looked down to where Alex's head was resting on his chest to find him just... Looking at him. Alex’s eyes were slightly unfocused, like he was zoned out, just thinking, but his gaze was still locked onto Ben, like there was something infinitely fascinating about him.

Ben felt himself blush. Something about being the subject of that gaze, and the knowledge that Alex had likely been staring at him like this for... quite some time before Ben woke up.

"Do I have something on my face?" 

Alex blinked a few times, eyes coming back into focus? "Hmm? What? Oh. No. Just... looking." 

"See something you like?" Ben couldn’t resist, and waggled his eyebrows. 

Alex smiled fondly, "Always." 

Ben’s plan had failed him miserably, and he just started to blush more. 

Alex continued to smile and swipe his thumb back and forth against Ben's side, "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Not sure what it is you see there. Just a silly mustache over a largely ordinary face." 

Alex's expression changed for the first time, scrunching up like he didn't enjoy what he was hearing. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts together, like it sometimes did when he was unsure how to word something. "You have a very lovely face, Ben, but it's not just that. It... It's part of you, and I care about you, and I just love watching you. Awake, asleep, it doesn't matter, because I get to See you, more of you than most people. And yes, I am fully aware of how creepy that sounds, but it doesn't make it any less true."

Ben... didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t quite understand it, but it made Alex happy, and he didn’t  _ really _ mind. Just wasn’t something he was used to. Lacking the words to reply, Ben just pulled Alex close, pressing a kiss into his hair, hoping he understood the gist of what he meant. By the expression on his face when Ben released him, suggested that he did. Soft and happy. He rested his chin back on Ben’s chest as his thumb continued it’s gentle sweeping against his side, content to watch Ben. 

Ben on the other hand, felt his eyes drifting closed again. It really  _ had _ been a long week, and hell, at least this got Alex to slow down and rest; Ben would take that any day of the week. So Ben just wrapped his arm around Alex’s back, and mirroring Alex’s hand with his own, holding him close as Alex watched, and it was enough for the both of them. 


End file.
